


Different Place

by AndiiErestor



Series: Different Time, Different Place [3]
Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M, in which Glorfindel returns to Middle-Earth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-20
Updated: 2014-12-20
Packaged: 2018-03-02 08:24:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2805962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndiiErestor/pseuds/AndiiErestor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Ossë – or some representation thereof – was affixed to the front of the ship. A message from the Valar? No, they likely wanted nothing to do with us for a while yet. I wondered, then, who might this be, and what purpose did their presence serve? And as I sat helplessly, a sudden vision struck me. I could have sworn for a moment that the golden light upon the ship came from a head of golden hair. I shook my head and jumped to my feet – as though that would help me see any better – to prove that I was mistaken.</p><p>Only…</p><p>I wasn’t."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Different Place

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own any of Tolkien's series or any of the characters from them. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

These were indeed darkening times, for one so young, such as myself, to have been allowed into the king’s council, furthermore – to have been one of his most trusted advisors. There had been much to discuss, the strengthening of our enemy being the most important. Peace of mind would not come easily for me this eve.

Perhaps that is why, as our session of council was concluded, I took my leave swiftly. I made my way to my own bedchamber, changing into clothes of a more comfortable nature. That is not to say that the robes of my station are not comfortable, but they are simply cumbersome for a calm evening. I combed out my hair and grabbed a book – poetry best suited my mood for today – and went down to the docks to read. I’d always enjoyed sitting with my feet in the water, and so I decided to spend what was left of my day.

I passed several elves – alone and in small groups – on my way and offered each of them a smile. It may not have been much to reassure them, but it was all I had to give. My own thoughts weighed heavily on my mind. By the time I’d reached destination, the sun was already low in the sky and I’d resolved to read for only an hour at most.

To the very end of the docks I marched, nodding to the fisherman returning from their day at sea. I sat by the last post, leaning my back against it and opened my book. A short poem or two I read, before my thoughts wandered. What would come of us now? And as though answers my prayers, a golden light appeared on the horizon.

A sign of hope perhaps? I mistook it for the setting sun, before it began to grow in size. I began to worry when it appeared to grow in size. A ghost of fear from a time long past gripped my heart. That unease turned to curiosity when I realized that it was not necessarily growing in size, but approaching. Was this friend or foe? I sat now, tensely, and prepare to run and ring the alarm bell. Having no spyglass to take a closer look, I had to wait for the ship to come closer. As I waited, the bell rang out.

 _Friendly_.

My interest was piqued now that I had no reason to fear. Who could it be? Few souls had ventured here in many years, and fewer still from the sea. The moment dragged on and with boundless patience, I waited. I waited until the ship came closer, close enough for me to identify.

 _Ossë_ – or some representation thereof – was affixed to the front of the ship. A message from the Valar? No, they likely wanted nothing to do with us for a while yet. I wondered, then, who might this be, and what purpose did their presence serve? And as I sat helplessly, a sudden vision struck me. I could have sworn for a moment that the golden light upon the ship came from a head of golden hair. I shook my head and jumped to my feet – as though that would help me see any better – to prove that I was mistaken.

_Only…_

_I wasn’t._

There on the prow stood a figure wreathed in gold and draped in white. An air of grace and peace seemed to surround him in an almost tangible manner. My heart and soul sang out to the one there before me yet still so far away. My heart beat faster and my breath raced past my lips in gasps as he approached.

 _Glorfindel_.

A crowd had gathered now and adult and children alike watched curiously as a strange golden-haired elf sailed into the bay. Whether they could see the stricken expression on my face or not, I _cared_ not. It was him. Beyond a doubt now, I knew. Glorfindel.

 _My Glorfindel_.

He watched me. I could see his face clearly now. Were there tears in his eyes, or mine? Perhaps both of did. A sob fell from my trembling lips and my hands flew up to cover my mouth. I stared in awe as the ship finally came to a stop at my side. Someone rushed forward to help him from its deck and he finally stepped onto the dock. With eyes only for me, he came to me and I fell into his arms.

Glorfindel held me. My great, golden _oaf_ returned to me. He laughed and his laughter was joyous and relieved. And he cried and his tears were as happy as mine. I gasped as he held me. Have you ever felt your heart soar to soreness? I was so blissfully happy, so in love – had my love ever diminished? No. I don’t think so, and I don’t believe it ever could have.

“Is it truly you?” I breathed, reaching up to touch his cheek, my hand shaking like a leaf.

He nodded, “Aye, my little raven. ‘Tis me.”

His voice was rough with emotion, as was mine. Our whispering voices could barely be heard over the din at the other end of the docks, but we focused solely on each other. I could not take my eyes away from my beloved.

 _Glorfindel_ …

His hair shone like the sun. The memory of its golden colour could not compare to its true beauty. There were times when – though I was loath to admit it – what had once been a lively shimmer in my mind, had turned to dun.

His arms held me with a strength I’d nearly forgotten. He held me up as he held together the broken pieces of my soul. I felt my heart mend as I stood within the circle of his arms. The healing process I’d not hoped to imagine for hundreds of years more began so suddenly it left me reeling.

His eyes startled me in their depth and age. He’d always been older than me, and yet, I was not prepared for the weariness in his gaze. Death had aged him. It seemed he’d lived twice the time he was absent from the world. And yet, his eyes were still filled with the same love. Their blue pools no longer seemed to drown me but they made me soar. They gave me wings.

And his lips… They whispered to me, words of love and regret and longing. His lips brushed mine, a soft, silken touch that left me wanting more. And more I took. Leaning up onto my tip-toes, I pressed my lips to his for the first time in more than one thousand years. He tasted of sweet fruits and honey, and I melted into him. A short moan, a whimper, left my lips and I threw my arms around his neck. I held onto his shoulders as though my life depended on it, as though he would vanish like a dream at dawn if I let him go.

His arms tightened around me, bringing me even closer to him. One of his hands settled on my lower back and the other came up to tangle roughly in my hair. It was almost painful, how tightly he held me, but I loved it. Nothing could ever hurt more than losing him, and this only served to prove that he was real.

 _This isn’t a dream_.

The thought hit me so suddenly. Why _was_ he here? He could not have returned simply for my sake… Oh, how wonderful that would have been, but I knew it could not be so. A cold dread washed over me and I hesitated. Glorfindel pulled away slowly, reluctantly, and I found his expression saddened.

I understood then. He was a messenger.

Would he leave then? Had he come for no other reason than to deliver a message, only to disappear once more? I looked up at him in fear, only to find him looking back at me with a somewhat reassuring smile. Comforted, but still uncertain, I took a breath as a prelude to a question, the only question that mattered – to me – only for him to interrupt me.

“I’ll not leave you this time, little raven. This I swear to you,” Glorfindel whispered to me sincerely. “And yet, I cannot lie to you. I was not returned for our hearts’ sakes. I have come to deliver a message – as you have no doubt ascertained – and to fight for our people,” this he said with a deep sigh. The words weigh on him as did the responsibility that came with them, though he would shoulder it with all his strength.

I nodded and stepped away slowly, taking his hand in mine. I kissed his fingers reverently and led him finally, after a last moment to gather himself, toward our lord, toward our future together, but also, toward the war we both knew was coming. His very presence proved it, but at last, I found myself unafraid.

I knew now that no matter what evil we must face, we would face it together.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: For the record, I am actually rather dissatisfied with this chapter. I had a certain vision for it but I was unable to write it down because I didn't do so right away. I came back to it intending to edit it, but after having been away for a while, I find that I didn't remember that vision clearly enough to fix it.
> 
> Please let me know what you think.


End file.
